Noch mal von vorne, bitte
Noch mal von vorne, bitte ist die siebente Episode der 11. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Amelia wird als ehemalige Drogenabhängige geoutet. Damit verliert sie nicht nur ihre aktuelle Patientin, sondern womöglich auch ihren Posten. Arizona übernimmt eine von Dr. Hermans Patientinnen, nachdem ihre krebskranke Chefin nicht zum vereinbarten Termin auftaucht. Im OP schwebt die schwangere Frau jedoch plötzlich in Lebensgefahr. Und Assistenzärztin Jo soll ihre erste Solo-Operation durchführen. Ihr Stolz mischt sich bald mit Selbstzweifeln. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Geena Davis als Dr. Nicole Herman * Kelly McCreary als Dr. Maggie Pierce * Nicholas D'Agosto als Dr. Graham Maddox Co-Stars * David Carpenter als Norris Straughn * Barbara Brownell als Hattie Straughn * Jessica Gardner als Sarah Straughn * Michael Antosy als Corey Jensen * Luciana Faulhaber als Emily Jensen * Teresa Huang als Schwester Ruth * Nicole Cummins als Sanitäterin Nicole * Payton Silver als Dr. Knox * Kevin Clarke als Sanitäter #1 * Chris Schuette als Pfleger * Laura Morgan als OP-Schwester Uncredited * Katie Silverman als Junge Amelia Shepherd * Preston O'Brien als Junger Derek Shepherd * Brice Williams als Mr. Shepherd * Aaron Fors als Räuber #1 * Alvin Cowan als Räuber #2 Musik * 'Feed My Soul '''von ''Lucy and the Cloud People * 'Medicine '''von ''BROODS * 'Home '''von ''Ella Eyre Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Could We Start Again, Please? ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Jesus Christ, Superstar. Intro Es heißt, das Leben gibt einem keine zweite Chance. Wir schon. Chirurgen können das. Gebrochene Knochen richten wir. Blutungen stillen wir. Bei Herzstillstand reanimieren wir. Aber so oft wir auch Menschen eine zweite Chance bieten, Chirurgen bekommen normalerweise keine. Denn von den Fehlern, die wir machen, kann man sich manchmal unmöglich erholen. Outro Man vergibt nicht oft eine zweite Chance. Noch schwerer ist es, darum zu bitten, es nochmal machen zu dürfen. Mit dem, was man weiß. Mit dem, was man dazugelernt hat. Um eine Chance, es komplett anders zu machen. Eine Chance, etwas wieder gut zu machen, unsere Fehler zu korrigieren. Eine Chance, nochmal von vorn beginnen zu dürfen, von ganz vorn. Zitate * Meredith: Was ist mit dir los? * Callie: Hmm? Ähh, ich war die ganze Nacht wach. * Meredith: Oh, ich auch. * Callie: Ja, Sofia gibt keine Ruhe. Sie stellt ständig Fragen über mich und Arizona. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihr sagen soll. Also schlaf ich nicht und fühl mich schlecht. Wieso hast du nicht geschlafen? * Meredith: Das willst du gar nicht hören. * Callie: Also raus damit! * Meredith. Derek und ich hatten die ganze Nacht Sex. * Callie: Ja, das will ich wirklich nicht hören! ---- * Maggie: Das war also Ellis' Haus. Hier bist du aufgewachsen. * Meredith: Es war schöner bevor Alex es zugemüllt hat. * Alex. Ach, halt die Klappe. Es hat nach Büchern gerochen. * Callie: Als ich hier gewohnt hab, hat's besser gerochen. Jetzt riecht's hier nur nach Karev. * Maggie: Sie haben auch hier gewohnt? * Meredith & Alex: Alle haben hier gewohnt. * Callie: Ich hab hier praktisch mit George gelebt. George war mein Ex-Mann. Er war in ihrer Assistenzarztriege. * Alex: Auf O'Malley! * Meredith: Auf O'Malley! * Maggie: Ähm, wie war das gerade? Ihr Mann?? * Alex: Ja, sie legt auch Männer flach. * Callie: Ja, einmal auch ihn! * Alex: Ja, das stimmt! * Meredith: Ich hatte keinen Sex mit ihm. * Alex: Ja, richtig. * Meredith: Allerdings mit George! Ein Mal! * Callie: Oh Gott! Wir sind alle durch Sex miteinander verbunden! Wir sind alle sexuell verbandelt. Irgendwie gespenstisch. * (Es klingelt. Arizona kommt mit einem Koffer herein) * Arizona: Äh, hi! Ich hätte vorher anrufen sollen, aber Herman meinte, ich soll nach Hause gehen. Und ich wusste nicht wohin. * Meredith: Siehst du? Jeder wohnt hier! * Alex: Bier ist im Kühlschrank. Harte Sachen am Tresen. * Arizona: Danke Alex. ---- * Derek: Geht's dir gut? * Amelia: Ich war bei 'nem Meeting. Ich zieh aus. Morgen. * Derek: Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. * Amelia: Lass es gut sein, Derek. Das kannst du dir sparen. * Derek: Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. * Amelia: Das glaub ich dir gern. Du hast nicht mal an mich gedacht. Du hast eine Chance gewittert und sie wahrgenommen. * Derek: Ich wollte dich immer nur beschützen seit Dad tot ist. Ich hab mich nicht drum gerissen und du wolltest es nicht, aber ich hatte es versprochen. Als du hergekommen bist, hab ich erkannt, dass ich mir keine Sorgen mehr machen muss. Du kommst zurecht. Du kommst sogar mehr als zurecht. Du kannst auf dich selbst aufpassen. Du brauchst mich nicht mehr. * Amelia: Heute hätt ich dich gebraucht. * Derek: Ich erkenn mich selbst nicht wieder. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass ich so weit... Ich hab versucht, die richtigen Entscheidungen für Meredith, die Kinder und dich zu treffen. Und ich... Ich bin dauernd wütend. Ich fühl mich elend und weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun soll. Ich verletze immer nur Menschen. Menschen, die mir nahe stehen. Es ist so, als würd ich die Kontrolle verlieren. Ich... Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. * Amelia: Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Das nennt man Tiefpunkt. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Episode